The Final Battle
by Ducky2196
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with Cas who tells them a secret. And so they are off to Boston to find the Colt. Meanwhile Castiel meets up with an old friend in Boston, Olivia Dunham, who is hidding the Colt. Can Sam, Dean, Olivia and Peter stop the apocolypse?
1. Chapter 1 Finding the Colt

**Chapter 1 – Finding The Colt**

**Philadelphia, PA**

After 5 years, the roar of the Dean's Impala engine was enough to put Sam to sleep and yet the sudden halt at a destination he had drown to love was still able to pull him away from that sleep. So all they had to do was kill this new demon that Lillith herself entrusted with the colt so they would be able to kill Lucifer. Easier said than done. Sam sighed, he was tired and so was Dean.

They had driven all night to get to Philadelphia just because Becky had told them where they might find the colt. Without saying a word the brothers stepped out of the car, allowing the doors to creak as they always did.

Sam was intent of finding the colt and stopping Lucifer before he and Dean had to fight to the death and Dean was sceptical about actually finding the colt with this random demon they had never even heard of let alone fought but they still had to believe because if they started to lose faith now then they may as well just agree to become Lucifer and Michael's vessels. Before they were able to start to make their way into a diner where Dean was intent on getting a greasy burger there was a gust of wind on an otherwise still day and appeared someone they weren't to unhappy to see.

Castiel.

"Man, don't do that! You scared the crap out of us!" Dean's voice was angry. He had told Cas not to sneak up on them before and he wouldn't listen.

"What are you doing here Cas?" Sam on the other hand, was the voice of reason, sometimes.

Castiel ignored Dean's quip and began to speak, "You're not going to find the colt with some demon. It's not even in Philadelphia."

The boys stared at the angel in front of them. Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about? Do you know where the colt is?" Dean's question lingered and to Dean's disbelief Castiel nodded.

"How is that you have never told us this before?" Dean was angry now.

"Because we were only just told. Why do you think I'm here now?"

"Just to piss us off?!" Dean was beyond angry now but before he could rip Castiel's head off Cas continued.

"You will have to go Boston and I will meet you there."

"Where in Boston do we have to go?"

"Harvard University. Ask for the office of Dr. Walter Bishop" and with the he was gone.

Sam and Dean sighed and looked at each other knowingly. They were off to Boston.

**Boston, MA**

"Walter what are you doing?" Peter's voice rang out through the lab and Olivia sighed as she had done one hundred times that day. Sitting at her desk scanning over all the files on her desk, trying to find something she had missed. Taking off her glasses she stood up and walked over to the locked filling cabinet in the corner of her office. Peter had never seen what was in there and he had never thought to ask, he just assumed it was full of files.

Unlocking the cabinet Olivia slid open the top draw, it was empty, except of a gun. Its craftsmanship was dated back to about 1835. Olivia ran her finger over the engraving on the side of the barrel, non timebo mala. _I fear no evil_ She thought.

Out in the lab there was crash and the sound of shatter of glass but Olivia figure it was just Walter dropping something. It wasn't until Peter let out a blood curdling yelp did she run into the lab.

Looking around Liv had no idea what was happening. Walter was shaking and Peter looked as if he had seen a ghost, but before she could ask what was going on someone taped on her shoulder, spinning around Olivia was shocked.

"Cas?" she was only able to breathe out his name. He smiled. Olivia threw her arms around is neck and his arms went around her waist and back. He laughed.

Peter watched the sight in front of him and it was more than he could bear. Jealousy replaced his fear and he wanted to go over and punch this guy in the face but he knew Olivia had a gun. He really didn't want to get shot.

Olivia pulled away from Castiel but couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "I want to you to meet Walter and Peter, Cas." She turned her head to look at Peter and Walter.

Walter ran his hand though his hair, "Hello." "I'm sorry I scared you Dr. Bishop. I didn't think anyone else would be here…" The last part of his sentence was directed to Olivia and she just shrugged. "And you must be Peter Bishop." Castiel eyed Peter and them smiled at Olivia, "I knew you would find him…"

Peter just stood there and stared at Castiel. Even as Cas extended his hand to Peter, hesitating for a moment Peter looked over to Olivia who just smiled and nodded. Peter's hand extended to meet Castiel's and from the moment they touched there was an electric surge through Peter's hand. Shocked Peter pulled away and stared back at Cas who was just smirking at him.

"Oh yea, I knew you would find him Olivia. Took you long enough." Cas had turned to Olivia and she blushed. Peter wanted to question her but didn't get the chance. Castiel had already turned to Olivia fully and was talking to her in a low voice.

"It's OK Cas," she laughed, "You can talk about it in front of Peter, I trust him."

"I'm sure you do," Cas returned the laugh. "Do you still have the Colt Olivia? The boys should be here soon to get it. They are going to need you help."

Olivia looked at Peter and at Cas and back to Peter, "Yes I still do. It's hidden like you told me. So Sam and Dean are on their way? What do you need us to do?"

Cas smiled, she knew all too well that smile. With another gust of wind he was gone, but she knew he would be back. He always comes back.

"What was that?" Walter was the first one to break the silence.

"That," Olivia sighed again, "Was an Angel…"

Olivia let her sentence sink in while she walked back into her office and closed the door.

Walter nodded and went back to doing whatever it is that Walter does but Peter, Peter needed to talk to Olivia so he stormed into her office and was about to confront her but he only saw that she was crying.

His heart broke.


	2. Chapter 2 What is so Special About You?

**Chapter 2 – What Is So Special About You?**

**Boston, MA**

Peter couldn't resist anymore. He had to hold her while she cried even if he didn't know why she _was_ crying. Slowly he made his way over to her desk and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed the top gently.

Olivia should have been shocked by his presence and at this moment, nothing shocked her anymore and she just allowed herself to melt into his touch. Taking her left hand from his she leaned forward and without a sound she ran it through his hair, over his cheek and allowed it to rest there. Watching his eyes flutter closed Olivia smiled slightly and continued watching as Pater tilted his head into her hand and kissed her palm.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers but couldn't bring herself to lean forward more. It wasn't until the realisation hit that she pulled away. Feeling as if he had done something wrong Peter opened his eyes to see Olivia looking utterly shocked.

"Livi, what's wrong?" His eyebrow's raised in concern but she just laughed. Not out of humour but out of fear.

"I know why all these 'pattern' things are happening and why so frequently. They are the same reason Castiel was here and the same reason why the boys are coming to see me." Peter couldn't tell if she was actually telling him or if she was thinking out loud.

"Peter, Castiel is an angel and if he is here asking for this gun, "She rested it on the desk, "It must mean that someone released the ultimate evil …" Peter didn't know what to say to that. Should be shocked? Scared? Angry? He had no idea what to feel.

"Liv are you serious? If he is an angel then the ultimate evil would be the devil…" Peter's words were more for his own classification.

"Yes Lucifer…if I find the idiot who released him, I'm going to kill them!" Olivia had now pushed herself off her chair and was now walking out of her office. Peter still knelt in the same position as he had been 10 minutes ago. _So Lucifer is here…huh,_ Peter's thoughts were broken, _Ok so everything I have learnt recently isn't the only problem. Now angels and Lucifer is real. Problematic at best!_

The next few hours were a blur. Olivia ran from one computer to her office and back to the filling cabinet, mumbling to herself, "I should have seen it. Why didn't I see it?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the lab doors swung open and two men walked through the door, Sam and Dean.

"Sammy I think we have a problem…" Dean's voice pierced the silence and brought Sam back to reality. Sam had been so overwhelmed by the state of the lab and the _cow?_

"What Dean?" Following Dean's gaze over to Olivia, Sam's mouth dropped.

"Hey boys...now I have questions as I'm sure you have guessed…" Olivia would have continued but Dean cut her off by run straight towards her but stopped short when he caught sight of Peter behind her.

"Peter would you mind taking Walter to Astrid's. You can come back after, I just need him out of here." Her eyes pleaded with him more than she wanted but he just nodded and carefully walked passed Dean, never taking his eyes off him. There was something about Dean that made Peter feel uneasy, maybe he was just jealous.

Waiting to make sure that Peter was out of the lab before Olivia began her assault on the two boys in front of her was hard. She wanted to rip their heads off, and that's what she did. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID TO LET SOMEONE BREAK THE LAST SEAL!"

Dean's face turned away and Sam looked down.

"After I risk my life to keep the Colt safe 2 years ago you moron's allow someone to kill Lillith. How did you not know that she _was _the last seal?" After noticing Sam's sheepish gaze, Olivia's mind began to click.

"SAM?! I didn't fall from grace and save your life just to have you kill us all!"

Before he could answer Olivia noticed Peter standing in the doorway looking very angry.

"Olivia what is going on?! Who are you?" His voice was shaking and even she was scared.

"Wait you didn't tell your boyfriend here that you used to be an angel?" Dean let out a pained laugh. He couldn't believe he was looking at an ex-angel and she was hiding the Colt. How could Cas trust her?

"It never came up," Olivia shrugged.

"Olivia, what is he talking about?" She hated the way he would drag out her name when he was angry.

"Peter there are many things to tell you but can you please take Walter and I will explain to you when you get back…" As if setting his jaw in stone, it locked and he turned and left without a backwards glance.

"Now, Cassiel, give us the Colt!" Dean's use of her true name set a fire underneath Olivia that could not be stopped but someone's presence did stop it. Turning to find herself in the presence of another angel made Olivia very uncomfortable.

"Could this day get any worse?" Dean bellowed though the quiet lab. Sam on the other hand had stayed very quiet over the last 10 minutes. He was ashamed and couldn't bear the thought of Olivia being angry with him. He didn't share the same hatred of Olivia as his brother did but he understood why he was angry.

"You boys and girl really know how to make heaven cry you know that." The blank face was replaced with a smirk.

"What are you doing her Gabriel? I though you left heaven?" Olivia almost spat at his feet.

Ignoring her, he quipped, "Oh I did but I'm not here for The Father. I'm here for The Brother." Horror crossed all their faces. _The archangel Gabriel was working with Lucifer?_ Should have seen that coming Dean thought to himself, rolling his eyes, _the bastard __**is**__ sadistic!_

Sam, Dean, Olivia and Gabriel started each other down and it wasn't until Peter came back into he lab and walked over to Olivia's office did they move away from each other.

Olivia made her way over to Peter who was now standing in the office doorframe with his arms crossed over his and put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

Looking back at Sam and Dean, Olivia came to a conclusion. "I don't like most of you but this is still my lab and you _will_ play by my rules." The brothers glanced at each other, relaxing. Gabriel on the other hand decided to take his leave. His voice echoed throughout the lab as he laughed as he disappeared.

Sam almost ran into Olivia's office with Dean not far behind him and all he could bring himself to say was, "I think we all agree that none of us won't that bastard angel getting the Colt. I hate that guy." Dean only nodded.

Olivia kept her mouth shut but she was surprised when Peter opened his, "How are going to save the world from Lucifer. What do we need to do?" He smiled over to Olivia and she could only smile back.

She was happy that Peter was on her side, but she knew she would have to answer his questions and she wasn't going to hold back this time.

"Are you telling me, we all have to work together?" Sam just rolled his eyes as Dean piped up form behind him.

Sam turned and just glared at him. Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "What?"

Peter was the one to answer, "Yes, the four of us will work together to stop the end of the world."

"Five of us, actually…" Dean smiled as he saw the confusion on Peter's face, Dean was happy with himself, "Me, Sammy, Olivia, _you_ and Cas. Just clarify one thing for me. I get me and Sammy doing this, and I even get Olivia and Cas doing this but what I don't know is…" Dean turned slightly to Peter, "What the Hell is so special about _you_?"


	3. Chapter 3 Cas is a Dick

**Chapter 3 – Cas is a Dick**

While Dean and Olivia decided to talk in her office, which actually meant a whole lot of yelling and breaking, Peter chose to work around the lab, mixing chemicals and boiling them. Sam also chose to stay away from the yelling so he just sat and watched what Peter was doing.

Without looking up Peter spoke, "Can I help you?" His words were sarcastic but forceful at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam went back to examining a piece of paper in his hand, "What is it that you are doing anyway?"

Again Peter didn't look up, "I am mixing a truth potion to give to Olivia so she will tell me the truth…" Raising an eyebrow as Sam's mouth dropped open.

"I'm joking. I'm just playing around. It's something my father does when he is nervous, I guess we are more alike that I would like." Peter sighed and continued, "You seem to know Olivia better what I would like. What happen? Why is your friend so angry with her?"

"First off he isn't my friend, he's my brother and it's not my place to say, really. She will tell you, just be patient."

Peter eyed Sam suspiciously. He didn't know what to say. Peter didn't get the same feeling from Sam as he did from Dean but he just let it go and continued mixing chemicals.

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound coming from Olivia's office and before either Sam or Peter had a chance to see what was going on Dean was thrown through the door and rolled across the floor, running straight into the table Peter was working at.

"Man, that girl is strong but I want to kill her." Taking out a silver knife from his waist belt Dean was about to make his way back into the office when Sam called out.

"Dean," Dean turned to his brother and stared innocently at him, "What the hell are you doing? Killing her isn't going to help any. It didn't help the first time you tired, and she kicked your ass man." Shaking his head at his brother, Sam took a seat next to Peter who was now fuming at Dean.

"Fine! But tell her not to use her super-strength! It's not fair!" Like a child who was told to behave Dean trudged over to the vending machine and got himself a coke.

Peter decided he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Dropping his mixture in a container he walked straight into Olivia's office and tried to get her attention by moving a chair out of his way. It was as if she was ignoring him and Peter didn't like it.

"Olivia!" Peter had never yelled at her and it scared him. Why did he need to yell at her? Olivia moved around slowly to face him. Peter's anger melted as he saw tears in her eyes and blood dripping from her lip.

"Dean!" Peter was about to take Dean on when Olivia's voice stopped him, "It's ok Peter. Please, _he, _couldn't ever hurt me. Did you want something?"

All Peter could do was hold out his hand for hers and Olivia couldn't stop herself from taking it. She wanted to feel his hands again on hers. After engulfing her hand in his he lead Olivia out of the lab and into one of the empty classroom near by. Peter sat down on the desk and pulled Olivia towards him.

"Liv, what is going on? Can you please tell me?" Peter's eyes searched hers, pleading silently with her.

Sighing, Olivia took a seat next to Peter and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Long or short?"

"Well considering I don't think we have forever, short but I want to know everything. Who you are? Who was the guy who said you'd found me, what did he mean, and why does Dean want to kill you."

Sighing again, Olivia just tried to find the words, "Ok well. I _was_ an angel and I chose to fall from grace. Castiel is my best friend and he encouraged me to do it. He has been in contact with me every since I fell. Dean wants to kill me because I, as an angel, was in the hospital the day the Angel of Death took their father and I was the one who held him back not allowing him to save his father. I restrained him and his father died. He has never forgiven me."

"Well that answers most of my questions except one, what did Castiel mean about me? Please tell me Liv, please jump."

Olivia turned red and Peter was now even more curious. Taking a deep breath Olivia jumped, "The only way to fall from grace without the wrath of God falling upon you is if an angel gives their heart to a mortal, falling in love with them. In doing so your heart and soul belongs to someone else and God can't do anything about it. That's why I fell from grace, I fell in love."

Peter thought back, it had to be John, "John" he breathed softly.

Olivia had heard his and wondered how he had come to that conclusion. She decided not to push the issue and she fell silent. Peter's arm swung around her shoulder and pulled her into him, holding her close.

**Back in the Lab**

"Dean, what are we going to do?" Sam's voice echoed throughout the lab and caught Dean's attention.

"I don't know Sammy, but I want to kill that bitch!"

"Dean! Enough! We need her and Castiel trusts her and so should we."

"Cas is a dick"

"Dean…,"

"Ok, ok, Sammy. I think what we have to do is call Cas here with Olivia and her boyfriend…"

Sam cut off Dean, "Peter"

Dean ignored Sam as usual, "and try and work out exactly what to do from there. I think the first thing we should do is take down that bastard Gabriel."

Sam nodded and signed. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope this all made sense, thanks to Charlie for the beta!

Hope your enjoying. Please review so I know in which direction to take the story!

Ash


	4. Chapter 4 Personal Reasons

**Chapter 4 – Personal Reasons**

Sam welcomed Olivia and Peter back into the lab with a sweet smile. Dean on the other hand didn't even look up from the books he was reading.

"Livy how did I not notice these books here?" He asked absentmindedly as he allowed his fingers to glide over the book spines. Many of the books were old, first additions, priceless.

Olivia could only just smile and watch him closely before answering; "I never really kept them out for all to see. Most of them have been locked up in my office. I can't believe you never tried to open the cabinet in my office before. It surprises me actually."

Looking up sideways at her from the book he was reading Peter only smirked. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to allow her to have some form of privacy in the lab but stopped himself when he saw Dean eyeing him.

"Ok, have we decided what we are going to do about Gabriel?" Olivia waited for an answer but no one offered.

"_We_ haven't really thought that far ahead actually, we just know we have to do something." Sam offered shrugging his shoulders. Taking out their dad's journal Dean decided to state simply, "Last time we caught Gabriel we trapped him in Holy Fire. We could just try that again. I mean if we keep him here long enough Lucifer might try and rescue him again. Coz I'm sure that's how he was able to get away last time."

"Not bad Dean, except we are going to need Holy Oil from Jerusalem and if we haven't noticed I can't fly anymore." Olivia's statement was so matter-of-fact, and Peter was still getting used to the idea that _his angel_ was actually an angel.

All of a sudden there was an other crash and everyone looked at Peter who was now on the floor with his chair lying next to him. Looking at Liv for some sympathy which he didn't receive he pulled himself up sheepishly.

"What a douche" Dean's words were quiet but everyone still heard them. Sam sighed again and shock his head, Olivia ignored Dean and Peter was beyond furious he just stared at Dean.

"Sorry Peter, I can't seem to work out where everyone is in the lab." Shocked everyone looked up to see Castiel standing next to Peter. "See, not my fault." Peter stated while picking up his stool and sitting on it again.

"So what plan have we come up with?" Castiel asked innocently.

"_We_ are going to trap Gabriel in Holy Fire and wait for Lucifer to show himself. Then we going to find a cow bell and tie it to your neck so we know where you are at all times."

Cas didn't smile, "So you need Holy oil? I can do that don't worry. Now can I talk to Olivia please."?

Olivia nodded and walked towards her office. Castiel followed.

It was unknown to the boys what was said in the office because from the minute the door closed, Dean was at Peter's throat about being with a murderer.

"She killed our father and I can't believe you can stand there and defend her all the time! You are lucky you're here because I would have killed her long ago if you weren't."

Peter's anger bubbled over. Raising from his chair his eyes narrowed. "How dare you blame Olivia for something that wasn't her fault. She didn't kill your father she just stopped you from saving him. I know Olivia better than you think and I know that she doesn't do something with a reason, no matter how difficult. And I know that she would have been the same as an angel. Have you ever thought that maybe it was your father's time to die?"

Without warning Dean launched himself at Peter and slammed a fist into this face. Both boys threw punches and slammed each other into tables and benches. Sam just took a seat and watched. He learned long ago not to get involved when his brother was fighting something other than evil.

Blood spilled from Peter's lip and Dean's eye had already begun to bruise as Olivia and Castiel heard the noise. Whipping away the tears in her eyes Olivia was the first to reach the door and walk into the lab.

"Peter, what the hell is going on??" Olivia's voice echoed throughout the lab and it scared everyone. It was as if she had a mega phone. Dean looked up at Olivia and stopped in his tracks while still holding Peter in a headlock.

"Let him go Dean! If you aren't going to be able to work with him I'm not going to work with any of you!" Olivia was furious at both Peter and Dean but Dean received the full force of her anger. Taking a deep breath Olivia added, "Anyway Dean, remember I have been watching you since you were a child, you always lost fights when you put the other person in headlock."

Dropping a coughing Peter to the ground Dean just took a seat next to Sam, "So Olivia, who else have you been watching from a young age?" The question hung in the air before he continued, "How about Peter or his father?"

"Yes, I used to watch Peter while he grew up ok. But it was my job! I watched a lot of people. Making sure they were on the right path. Life and love. They were my area's to watch for."

"Yeah, before you fell for one of the people you watched. Literally, isn't that right Olivia." Dean's smirk was evil but not entirely untruthful.

"What does he mean, you have been watching me?" Peter asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Each angel is given what you could call charges. And we are to look after these charges when it was needed. We are to watch them grow up, make sure they aren't going off the deep end and make sure they have a voice in their head, you could say."

"So did you abandon me when I started 'going off the deep end'? Coz I did a lot of bad shit that you must have known about before you fell…"

"Actually I was taken off you case when you turned 16. I wasn't allowed to watch you anymore, although I still did but you couldn't hear my voice in your head because I wasn't your angel so I couldn't help you out."

"And who took up my _case_?"

"Zachariah" Olivia's voice was small.

"Wow Zachariah was this guys Angel? Man tough break." Dean actually felt sympathetic towards Peter, for once.

"Who is Zachariah?" Peter wanted answers

"Zachariah, was my superior and Olivia's as well. But he was corrupt. He wanted order to collapse. All his charge were led down the wrong path or completely ignored because he was too busy recruiting angels who wanted the 66 seals broken. He wanted Lucifer to rise and God was too ignorant to see it. That why all of Zachariah's charges were not given over to another angel. It wasn't until a few years ago did his charges get given to another angel. That's why you found Olivia and that's why you are here with your father. Because that was part of your destiny. It just took a little longer to be written than it should have." Cas's words took a while to sink in and Peter just nodded.

"So Liv, why were you taken off my case?"

Olivia didn't want to answer so she just evaded the answer, "Personal reasons."


	5. Chapter 5 My Sister

**Please don't kill me if you haven't seen any of season 5……huge spoilers depending on which country you are from. I know in Australia that I write in this chapter hasn't happened yet, so again please don't kill me if I ruin any surprises. **

**Chapter 5 – My Sister**

**Before the fight, in Olivia's office.**

Castiel followed Olivia slowly into her office and took the seat she offered him opposite her desk.

"What's up Cas? We don't really have time for catch ups."

Olivia smiled at Cas who couldn't smile back.

"Liv, after I left earlier today I went to see Michael. He told me something. He told me that Sam and Dean weren't the only one who can stop Lucifer and they didn't want to take the chance that if Dean and Sam agreed to be the vessel that Lucifer would win. He said there is another way, that doesn't require the Winchesters to make a choice because it doesn't require the Winchesters."

Olivia was silent so Cas continued, "_an angel who fell for love._ That's what he told me. I looked into it. Many angel's have fallen since the beginning but only one has ever fallen for love."

"Are you telling me that I can stop Lucifer? How is that even possible, I'm not an angel anymore, I don't have the power."

"He said that if you take up you powers again, you alone will have enough strength to kill Lucifer. He didn't tell me why or how, just that we had to figure it out before it's too late."

"But I don't want to be an angel Cas, you know that. I fell because of love and I'm not going to become an angel again."

"I know that Liv, don't worry but what if it was the only way? The Colt doesn't work. Lucifer is one of 5 things the Colt doesn't kill. Olivia, you are our only choice and chance."

Silence filled that air as Olivia contemplated what Cas had just told her.

"_If_ I agree to it, and that's a big if, I want to talk to Michael. Face to face. I have a few terms."

"Well you have seemed to have thought this threw already considering it's still an _if._ Does this mean you will do it? Cassiel, my sister, will you do it?"

Sighing, Castiel only used her true name if it was important. "Yes." Her answer was quiet and she whipped away tears from her eyes. Hearing crashing coming from the lab, Castiel and Olivia hurried over to the door and opened it, only to find Dean holding Peter in a headlock and Peter turning blue, struggling for air.

"Peter, what the hell is going on??" Olivia's voice echoed throughout the lab and it scared everyone. It was as if she had a mega phone.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, it was only to explain what happened in Olivia's office.

Please review so I know what you think so I can work out where to take the story. Want to make sure you'll like it lol.

Ash


	6. Chapter 6 I Wanted To Do That

**Chapter 6 – I Wanted To Do That**

Olivia slowly made her way to Peter's side. She felt sorry for Peter, the fact that he was left with no angel for the better part of his life scared her and she wanted to make it up to him. He followed her with his eyes she continued closer to him.

"Peter, Dean, Sam, there is something I have to tell you all. Castile just told me something interesting. Apparently…" Castiel cut Olivia off before she could finish.

"Dean, Sam I saw Michael before I came back here and he said there is another way to defeat Lucifer. One that doesn't require you boys to try and kill each other and I know that is something you don't want to do. According to Michael _the angel who fell for love_ can stop Lucifer."

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Sam's voice was soft but forceful. Up until not long ago they brother believed that they were Heaven's only hope.

"Olivia is the only angel who fell for love, I checked. She has the strength to defeat Lucifer but the problem is we don't understand how. She isn't an angel anymore but we are willing to return her wings in order for this to work."

"So that's the only problem? That you don't know _how_ she is going to do it? Maybe the problem should be that you are asking her to go up against the Devil! I can't believe that you are all actually willing to let her do this. Olivia, please, don't do this!" Peter begged her not to go.

"Peter, I don't care about me. But if I do this I can stop Death coming to the world, to my family, to you." Olivia stressed her last word. She couldn't let anything happen to Peter.

"Olivia, I care about you, please. We can find another way, please." Peter's words were only loud enough for her to hear but everyone else heard him anyway. His eye's begged her more than his words did.

Laughing echoed throughout the lab but no one could see where it was coming from. The lights went out and the lab became dark. Castiel smiled to himself. Sam and Dean stood back to back and raised their arms as if ready to fight, Dean held up his lighter. Castiel turned to face Olivia and Olivia took Peter's hand in hers and squeezed it slightly.

Wind howled in all directions of the lab and Gabriel appeared in the left hand side of the room. "So this is what the little club is up to these days."

"Looks like you won't be up to anything anymore Gabriel." Dean cocked his head to the side and smiled. Throwing down his lighter to Gabriel's feet he ignited the Holy oil that was around him.

"NO! Ah man not again!" Gabriel could do nothing except cross his arms over his chest. Dean and Sam smiled to themselves but their faces dropped when they noticed that Gabriel started laughing again, "You boys and girl couldn't be _that_ stupid could you?"

Confused everyone looked around and it wasn't until Olivia felt pressure on her left arm did notice that Peter was being pulled away from her but he did all he could to not let go of Olivia's hand.

A voice came from behind him, "So this is the girl who is going to bring me down! Oo I'm scared now. Lets see her power," A fist came around and punched Peter in the face, knocking him unconscious. Olivia didn't move, although her eyes betrayed her and let a single tear roll down her cheek. "No powers then huh? Well that's no fun, oh well maybe taking if I take him it will be a lot more fun."

Olivia's, Sam's, Dean's and Cas's eye's fell upon the man standing behind Peter, Lucifer.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Dean tried to make a move for Lucifer but Cas and Olivia held him back.

"Hmm, so what are we going to do about you Olivia? Oh well looks like I take a prize just for showing up!" And with that Lucifer disappeared taking Peter with him but leaving Gabriel behind.

"Olivia I'm sorry…" Castiel tried to put his hand on Olivia's shoulder but Olivia just pushed it off.

"Get Michael here right now." Olivia was forceful and Cas just nodded.

Sam and Dean walked over to Olivia and Sam was the first to talk to her, "Olivia we will get him back, safe and sound. We promise."

"Yea Cassiel we are going to get your boyfriend back." Dean's sympathy didn't bring much to Olivia but she appreciated the thought.

Taking a breath Olivia look up at the ceiling and screamed! Taking all her energy out in one place, Olivia picked up the silver knife that laid on the table, dipped it into the jar of Holy oil. Turning, she faced a now silent Gabriel, she launched the knife at Gabriel and struck him right in the middle of the chest. The wound of Gabriel's chest glowed brightly and then his eyes began to glow the same and in an instant Gabriel was gone.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be rid of the bastard but I wanted to do that" Dean quipped with a small smile

Michael appeared, "Olivia I'm sorry, I should have told you before Lucifer found you. I had no idea that he would go for Peter like that."

"I don't care what you think or feel, give me my wings back so I kill Lucifer and save Peter."

"You mean the world right?" Michael questioned.

"No I mean Peter, I don't care about this world unless he is in it. So I will kill Lucifer for Peter. Not for you or God or the world. For him!"

Michael nodded and with a click of his fingers, and lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Olivia screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Slowly getting to her feet Olivia stood in the middle of the room, all eyes on her. Taking a deep breath the lightning flashed again and Olivia's shadow bore wings. She smiled and turned to Castiel, "I'm going to kill him! Lets get him."

Smiling Castiel, Sam, Dean and Olivia left the room. Olivia was determined to destroy Lucifer and tell Peter how she felt.

Michael smirked to himself. He hoped that Olivia would bring Lucifer down and if she does he wasn't going to lose Olivia as an angel again.

With a swoop of his wings, Michael was gone, following the four he was interested on how this fight was going to play out

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Hope your enjoying it so far.

Chapter 7 should be up soon as well.

Ash


	7. Chapter 7 Did She Fall For Me?

**Chapter 7 – Did she fall for me?**

Peter sat up against a cold wall with his legs crossed underneath him. Sharp pain ran through his arms as he tried to move them. Looking groggily down at his left arm he saw an open wound from his elbow to his shoulder with blood running down his arm to the ground. Sucking in a breath Peter tried to sit up but found that he was tied to a poll. He looked around and saw he was being kept in a warehouse, very original.

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if I'd hit you too hard. You are a strong one though. Now tell me, how well do you know Cassiel?" Searching for the voice Peter found himself eye to eye with Lucifer, or at least his human form. Peter could not open his mouth to continue, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about Olivia.

"Oh that's right, you're only human, disgusting, I want you to tell me about _Olivia._"

Thinking to himself, Peter smiled, "She is an FBI agent with blue eyes and long blonde hair…" Peter was stopped by a fist across his face.

"I don't have time for you insolence. Tell me about her love. She is the only one strong enough to kill me while he is still alive, so if I kill him, she will die too. Now tell me." Lucifer was inches away from Peter's face and he could see the malice in Lucifer's eyes.

"I can't tell you because I don't know and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you." Peter spat in his face but Lucifer just took a step back and sighed.

"You know if you don't tell me I am just going to have to kill her slowly and make you watch, maybe that would change your mind."

Anger flared in Peter's eyes and he tried to hide it but Lucifer noticed and smiled, "Oh, you're in love with the angel. How charming…wait a minute. You're Peter Bishop. Olivia was your angel before my dear father took he off your case. Could it be? Have I already found the angel's love?" Lucifer searched Peter's eyes for some form of admission but received now. Lucifer took this as the truth.

"So angel Olivia fell in love with a charge. Explain why she was taken off your case, but it doesn't explain why she hasn't come for you yet…you would think, being her soul mate and all she would have flown throw the door to your rescue."

Peter stayed silent. He didn't know what to say, could it be true, Olivia was in love with him. Did she _fall_ for him, in more ways than one? Despite his situation Peter smiled.

This angered Lucifer beyond all belief, but instead he spoke, "I don't think I'll kill you until your love shows up. It would make my victory much, much sweeter if she was here to see her love die."

Before either Peter or Lucifer knew what was happening, the doors to the warehouse flew open and thunder clapped.

"The show has started now…" Lucifer was almost giggly.

Olivia walked into the warehouse followed by Sam, Dean and Castiel but before a single thought was possible Lucifer had launched himself towards Olivia and they began their assault. At first it was all Lucifer. Olivia was thrown across the warehouse and landed on the support beams on the roof, breaking them in two. Taking the opportunity Olivia, sprinted towards Lucifer who had his back turned and she was bale to catch him off guard.

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, revealing all three angel's wings in the shadows.

Olivia slammed Lucifer into the wall and it shook the entire warehouse, causing part of the roof to collapse in around Peter. Rain had begun to fall heavily and it just made a bad night worse.

Lucifer decided to stop playing games and was quicker than Olivia. He made his way over to Peter's side in the blink of an eye and called out to her, "Olivia, is this what you came here for? A weak human?" Taking his hand across Peter's chest, he pulled Peter's shoulder out of place and allowed him to slump to the ground in agony.

Peter's cries echoed throughout the warehouse and it brought tears to Olivia's eyes. She watched as Lucifer bent down and pulled a silver knife from his jacket and plunged it into Peter's chest.

Screams echoed throughout the warehouse as he began to shake. Peter looked up at Olivia with pleading eye, he didn't want to succumb to the darkness, he wanted to watch Olivia destroy Lucifer.

Time seemed to stop and in a flash of lightning, Michael appeared.

"Dear brother, what brings you to this part of the world? Come to watch the show?"

Michael ignored Lucifer and whispered in her ear. Only she was able to hear what was said but still made her cry out.

Looking around at the people around her she thought of what Michael had just told her. She would soon have the power to kill him, save Peter and the world but with a price. She must the surrender herself to the angel's when Lucifer was been killed.

Thinking of Peter she nodded in agreement to Michael's condition and with one quick clap thunder roared, Olivia was filled with all the power in the Heavens and Michael disappeared.

Lucifer knew what had just happened and he cried, "NO!"

Not waiting for another moment Olivia ran straight into Lucifer and sent him flying through the air. She had caught up with him midair and slammed him back down to the floor. Landing gracefully next to Castiel, he smiled and handed her a sword, or the spear of destiny to be exact. Taking a few final steps towards Lucifer, she raised the spear over her head and whispered, "This is what happens when you try and attack Peter, I don't care about the world, you could destroy it for all I care but you should have never laid a hand on _him._" Lucifer stared up at Olivia with a horrified expression on his face.

I one graceful, forceful, and life ending sling Olivia allowed the sword to plunge into Lucifer's left arm and completely separate his left half from his right. But before she was able to finish the swing, Lucifer gave out a blood curtling cry and the warehouse was filled with bright yellow lights and in an instant the light was gone and only resided in Lucifer's eye's. He then imploded from the light and disappeared forever.

Olivia fell to the floor and took in a breath. Sam, Dean and Castiel ran over to her and almost sufficated her with congratulations. Smiling once, Olivia remembered Peter on the other side of the warehouse. Turning, as if in slow motion, she began to run towards Peter but before she was able to reach him she found herself standing in a white room surrounded by people she had never met. They were all clapping and cheering and in front of her stood Michael, with arms stretched wide, beconing her to come forward.

Olivia couldn't resist but her mind never left the thought of Peter just laying on the ground. She would never get to see him again and tell him how she felt.

"Cassiel, come with me please…" Michael reached out for her hand and led her towards the back of the room.

"Please Michael, my name is Olivia." Olivia's eyes showed how angry she actually was.

"You really love him, don't you? You would never be happy here?" Michael wasn't looking at Olivia but he knew her reaction.

"I love him more than anything I want to be down there with him."

"Give me time Olivia and I will find a way to send you back. When I came to you, it was not from my own want, but from the counsels want."

Smiling Olivia placed her hand on Michael's arm and he just sighed. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled down at her.

* * *

I know it too a few days for me to update, and I'm sorry, I've just had so much going on.

Please let me know what you think.

Ash


	8. Chapter 8 Glimpse of an Angel

**Chapter 8 – A glimpse of an Angel**

It had been 4 months since the day that Olivia had killed Lucifer and just disappeared. He stilled loved her and he wanted to hold her, kiss her and tell her he loved her. He couldn't bear for her to be away from him for son long.

"Peter, will you ever tell what happened to Agent Dunham?" Walter's question just sat in the air as Peter made his over to the piano and took a seat. He couldn't take his mind off Olivia.

"One day Walter…" his answer was blunt but there was no heart behind it.

All of a sudden the clouds parted slightly and sunlight shone through the window and directly onto Peter and the piano. He instantly felt warm and happy.

Hearing the lab doors open he turned to find a glimpse of an angel in the doorway. As the light disappeared he found Olivia smiled at him. Taking in the view in front of him Peter saw her in a flowing white dress and bare feet. He loved the look and couldn't hold back a smile.

Running over to her, he gathered her up in his arms and wouldn't let go.

"Peter I've been gone for a day…Oh it's been longer here hasn't it?"

"It's been four months Liv. Never leave me again…"

Olivia brought her hands to his face and could feel the tears running down his cheeks. Wiping them away she smiled through her own tears, "I love you Peter."

Without a second thought Peter crushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

After breaking apart reluctantly he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Olivia"

They were truly happy now. The heavens were finally smiled down on them

The End

Hope you all enjoyed and it all makes sense.

Let me know what you think…


End file.
